a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to deflectable catheters, including introducer catheters and treatment catheters, as well as methods of use and methods of manufacturing relating thereto.
b. Background Art
Catheters are used for an ever-growing number of procedures. For example, catheters are used for diagnostic, therapeutic, and ablative procedures, to name just a few examples. Typically, the catheter is manipulated through the patient's vasculature and to the intended site, for example, a site within the patient's heart. The catheter typically carries one or more electrodes, which may be used for ablation, diagnosis, or the like.
To increase the ability to move and navigate a catheter within a patient's body, steerable catheters have been designed. Steerable catheters are often manipulated by selectively tensioning one or more pull wires running along the length of the catheter, typically offset from a central axis of the catheter, thereby deflecting the distal end of the steerable catheter in one or more planes. These pull wires are often attached to a metallic catheter component located at the distal end of the catheter, such as one of the electrodes carried on the distal end of the catheter or a pull ring incorporated in the catheter. Placing a pull wire in tension causes the distal end of the catheter to deflect in at least one plane. In this fashion, the catheter can be navigated through the tortuous path of a patient's vasculature to a target site. Because of the length of the path that a catheter may need to travel to reach a target site, however, greater control over deflectability is desired.